


Suit up for the ride

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [31]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Business Trip, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Polyamory, Public Masturbation, Sexting, Sub Stephen Strange, Sub Tony Stark, Surprise Explicit Gif, not really but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony's in the middle of a meeting when the first of Peter's texts buzzes in his pocket. The first since last night, since he made Tony a promise."I won't let you forget me while you're gone."Starker Bingo 2019 Fill, O1: Sexting
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649578
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Suit up for the ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! One more fill for the Starker Bingo, deadline being today there shall be at least one more posted today ;-)  
> Careful as you scroll Peter likes to send naughty clips to Tony to rile him up when he's away...

Tony's in the middle of a meeting when the first of Peter's texts buzzes in his pocket. The first since last night, since he made Tony a promise. _"I won't let you forget me while you're gone."_ The very idea that Tony could forget him for a second is ludicrous at best, nonsensical for certain. Peter's all he can think of on his best days, the only name and the only face he sees, most of the time. Going on a boring, tie-and-schmooze business trip on the other side of the Pacific Ocean isn't going to change that, only make it worse. 

He can't check the text right away, not when he's the one speaking for now but just knowing that it's there makes Tony's blood warm in his veins, his hands turning clammy just thinking about what his boyfriend wrote him. His cock is already stirring in his pants at the mere suggestion of it all and Tony coughs to cover the hitches in his breathing that Peter always manages to bring him to. 

Mercifully, his presentation comes to an end and Tony is able to relax back in his seat and let the others talk, all at the same time, no one hearing anyone, business as usual. Apart from the flush Tony can feel spreading across his face when he finally pulls his phone out of his pocket under the table.

_"What are you wearing?"_

He looks around but no one is paying attention to him anymore so he types back, biting his bottom lip as discreetly as he can as he can't help doing it at all.

_"You know what I'm wearing baby."_

Just writing it makes him choke a little and Tony clears his throat, low and almost silent. He'd never known 'baby' could be such an effective stand-in for 'sir' or any of the other names one gives their dom. His phone buzzes again, this time trapped between Tony's palm and his thigh and he tries not to look like he's rushing but he is.

 _"I do?_ "

Tony smiles to himself, picturing the look on Peter's face, nonplussed as he waits for Tony to give him a real answer, the light in his eyes just that side of menacing enough to let him spill it.

_"Given that you picked all of my suits for each day of this dreadful trip, yes, you do, baby."_

Tony takes a deep breath in, hits send and drums the fingers of his free hand on his knee as he waits. He doesn't wait long. 

_"Watch your tone, sweetheart, watch it carefully."_

Here goes the natural color of Tony's cheeks, turning bright red for sure now. Tony tilts his head down so no curious gaze will be able to read him as he starts to pant for breath. A new text comes next, before he can even think of a reply. 

"Wanna know what I'm wearing?" 

Tony can hear it, the suggestive tone of Peter's voice, the intent to wreck that would lace each sound out of Peter's mouth were they together, in the same room, with Tony on his knees and Peter sitting nonchalantly in a chair in front of him, just high enough to look down at Tony. 

_"I do."_

It's all Tony can type before Mr Park sways a little too close at his right and Tony only gets to press send and set his phone face down on his leg lest the man catches a glimpse of his conversation. Tony wants to whine when his phone buzzes once, then twice and he can't look because he's caught Mr Rhee's gaze on him across the table. He can't take it any longer than that, no matter how much he knows Peter likes playing with him when he's surrounded by people who have no business knowing what they do together, he gets up and leaves the room. Nobody stops him. He's done this a million times before, sometimes leaving right after he'd said his piece and never coming back.

Tony walks down the hallway briskly, passing all the glass-wall conference rooms and offices until he's in the elevator. He pushes the emergency button as soon as the door close. 

  
_"What do you think? Stephen's ass look good on my cock?"_

"Oh hell, fuck, fuck, fuck." 

Tony can't tear his gaze away from the screen of his phone and the way Peter's dick fucks into Stephen's ass, again and again and again as the video loops. He stares, his breathing turning more and more ragged with each of Peter's thrusts. He pulls at his tie to loosen it and he forgets himself, has to squeeze his cock through his slacks, it's too hard, straining painfully against the fabric. 

He presses the call button without thinking. He can almost hear the sound of his boyfriends' skins slapping together in Peter's ruthless rhythm, the sheer desperation of Stephen's moans as he gets what he's probably begged for before Peter gave it to him. 

The call rings, once, maybe twice, before Tony hears it, Peter's careful breathing, and the distant noise of his cock piercing into Stephen. 

"Liked my outfit of the day, love?" 

"Fuck." Is all the answer Tony can muster at the sweet tone Peter uses. He yearns to be there with them, yearns to watch as Peter makes his home in his sub's ass, yearns to pet Stephen's hair as he waits his turn. "Tease, both of you." 

Tony squeezes his cock inside his pants again, feeling bratty even though he knows he's allowed to touch when he's alone like this. It still feels wrong somehow, and that makes it even better. 

"You touching yourself for us, Tony?" Peter's voice interrupts his frantic frotting and Tony moans against his phone. "That's a good boy, you very hard?" 

"So hard." 

"Where are you?" Peter asks, his voice is so low, and so in control even when Tony knows for a fact Peter hasn't slowed down one bit in his fucking Stephen. He never does, he can never stop once he's started, not unless he wants to. 

"Elevator, had to get out, I'm--" 

Tony's voice leaves him when he finally succumbs and undoes his belt, his button, his zipper, and finds his cock. He frees it and starts jerking off against the mirrors of the elevator, his gaze full of images of his two lovers, memories of their combined lust that fill his mind rather than his own lost reflection as he writhes under his own hand. 

"Oh," Peter hums, "A very good boy indeed, touching yourself in a public building, how beautiful is that. Wanna hear Stephen?" 

And Tony does, oh fuck he does. 

And Peter puts the phone on speaker and tosses it next to Stephen's head, turned to the side, smashed into the mattress, as he goes back to fucking him, harder and harder and Stephen howls into their bedroom back at home, and Tony hears it all through their call. 

"I wanna come, please, baby, I wanna come." Tony whines as his back arches off the wall and his knees tremble with every pass of his fist around his hard cock, with every twist of his wrist over the head. 

Every sound he can hear Stephen make pushes him closer to the edge, every noise he perceives of Peter hammering inside him pulls him further away from sanity. His breathing is all over the place and Tony barely remembers where he is in time to bunch his tie inside his mouth when Peter whispers into the phone. 

"Come for me, sweetheart, all over yourself." 

And Tony does and he bites into his tie until it's soaked in drool and his hand and slacks are coated with his come, thick, white ropes of lust that drip down the ugly carpet floor of the elevator as he finally looks at himself in the mirror. He looks wrecked, and ready for more, which he won't get. 

"Call us when you're back into your room, we'll still be there, won't we love?" Peter demands. Stephen's answer comes in a desperate whimper, and that's enough for Tony to jolt up and try as best as he can to clean himself off and make his way to his room. 

"Yes, Peter." He whispers before disconnecting the call, at the same time as he deactivates the emergency station and the elevator starts going up again. 

This trip is entirely too long as it is. Two more days feel like an eternity. Pepper will yell, probably, but Tony's going home, now, he never said he was the responsible one. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://3kshadesofstarkerstrange.tumblr.com), to send me prompts or to come squee about these boys or just follow the fics I post there as well? As you wish, free real estate ;-)


End file.
